


of snowdrops

by bidachii



Series: baekhyun ships drabble dump [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, Drabble, M/M, Slice of Life, lmao what is this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidachii/pseuds/bidachii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>baekhyun couldn't say that he was purposely hiding from his friends, from old classmates, because he didn't want to see their achievements, things they were doing that he wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of snowdrops

sometimes, life worked in ways that no one could ever predict.

"baekhyun? you're baekhyun, right?"

like reuniting two people that had never seen each other since junior high school graduation in the most unpredictable places.

"kyungsoo?"

 

kyungsoo grinned, approaching baekhyun, pushing a shopping cart. baekhyun himself was holding a piece of paper; a list of groceries that he needed to survive the month. he gave kyungsoo a tentative smile, hesitating.

"i knew it was you. you haven't changed at all."

"yeah..." baekhyun laughed weakly, embarrassed, ducked his head to stare at the ground briefly. kyungsoo had changed, a lot. for the better, though. he had transformed from an awkward kid who used to barely say a few words at school, barely seen with friends. back then, baekhyun had not once seen kyungsoo wear a smile so wide, so bright he had to squint to look at him.

"how have you been?" kyungsoo asked, casually, eyes genuinely curious, concerned, "haven't heard from you in a long time, you're not very active on facebook, too."

that statement burned baekhyun's face; he brought a finger to scratch at a spot on his cheek, though not itchy. "i'm good," he said, casting a nervous glance at kyungsoo, "i don't... i'm not really active on any sns anymore, though, so..."

baekhyun couldn't say that he was purposely hiding from his friends, from old classmates, because he didn't want to see their achievements, things they were doing that he wasn't. it was bad enough that his parents were giving him pressure; he did not really want to add to it by looking into other people's life, into their greener lawn.

as a response, kyungsoo hummed, nodding his head. baekhyun observed him when there was a pause, he was only wearing a plain white shirt and a pair of denim jeans, but he looked so good. he was more muscular now, and his short fringe was swept off his forehead—baekhyun could only stare and compare kyungsoo with himself.

while kyungsoo had matured from an awkward teenager, had become strong and capable, baekhyun had been reduced to an adult full of _what if_ 's and _could have been_ 's. baekhyun was known for being quite the chatterbox in his younger days, but now he was closed off and distant. in school, baekhyun had admired kyungsoo from afar, intrigued by the way kyungsoo was so sure of himself despite being alone most of the time.

it was painfully obvious that baekhyun's feelings for his old crush were still there, somewhere in the depths of his heart. he didn't know what to do with it—

"so... wanna get groceries together?"

—but he could hope, couldn't he?

"sure."

 

in the future, baekhyun would tell kyungsoo how much he liked him; how much he'd like for kyungsoo to be his boyfriend. he would go on numerous dates with kyungsoo, holding hands and interlacing their fingers. he would kiss kyungsoo in front of his door, or be kissed first. he would arrange a surprise for kyungsoo on their anniversaries, would inquire about their forever. he would tear up—and perhaps cry in happiness at the prospect of marriage, of starting a family with kyungsoo.

in the future, baekhyun would look back and wonder how he could be so lucky to have kyungsoo in his life.

but for now—for now, it was enough that kyungsoo drove him back to his apartment. it was enough that kyungsoo helped settle his groceries on his kitchen counter. it was enough that kyungsoo left with baekhyun's number saved in his phone, and baekhyun with kyungsoo's. it was enough that they promised to catch up, to grab breakfast or lunch or dinner, or just some coffee together sometime soon.

because they were young. they had time to figure things out.

 _together_.

**Author's Note:**

> the title might seem random, but the actual flowers don't have anything to do with the fic. the [flower language](http://www.flowermeaning.com/snowdrop-flower-meaning/) for snowdrops, however, is basically the whole fic. also because snowdrop is kyungsoo's birth flower.
> 
> hope you enjoyed reading this <3


End file.
